The Lost Hunter
by PercyJacksonLost
Summary: Post BoO. Something happened between Percy and Annabeth when they both turned 21. Now with this new kid that comes to camp with the Hunt and has the name Jackson, people start to hope that there hero will come back. Jackson can experience things most people can't, leaving most of the camp not believing him. That is until he got a picture and a note from the legend himself.
1. First Family

**Hey this is PJOFan5 and this is my first story on this sight, don't expect an update every day, it might be every 2-3 days. I will not mind if you criticize me, Also Jackson is Percy but he does not know his first name. Hope you enjoy reading, Also all rights are reserved to Uncle Rick, he made the characters, this is just my plot and may be OOC, a few OC's also.**

"That was close. Who would have known that the bear was in there," I said panting, "also who shot that arrow, I think it was pure silver so, what shot it?"

Hold on don't let me get too far ahead of myself; let's see where do I start. Well hello, my name is, um, Jackson Lost, well at least that is my first name, and the other I had added because of me being lost in this forest in what I think is Canada, so I thought it was fitting to use that. I think I am about eight years old at least that is what the voice inside my head tells me. The thing is, the voice also tells me that I will meet a person that will give me a family in one year, something I have been looking for three or four years. This voice also tells me that it is my mother, someone I would have loved to have met but I keep thinking that she did not want me and that I was a mistake. She says that I will have to do something that can change both of the worlds, whatever she means by that, I just hope that I will survive it because she speaks of it as if it will kill me.

Suddenly another silver arrow sprouted in a tree just to the right of me taking me out of my thoughts making a loud thud of the sheer power in the arrow. Just then fifteen more arrows sprouted out of the ground all around me as if they were flowers. So being the coward I am, I ran, faster than I have ever run before. Even though I was running, there were still arrows that came just millimeters next to my head darting by with a few actually slicing my legs and arms giving me a plethora of minor cuts and bruises. Then just like that they suddenly stop, but I still keep running. After I think running about close to a marathon through the forest I made camp with the provisions I have in my backpack, such as my tent, fire-starters, and some new clothes. I know you might be wondering how all of this fits into my backpack, well let me just say one thing, magic, I know you might say you don't believe in magic, well how do you think I have a bow inside my backpack, exactly.

Anyways, once I set up I had started a fire and summoned fresh venison steaks with a grilled onion, a bowl of rice, and a glass of water to wash it all down, I know a little unreal, but I learned of this just two years ago and only use it when I have not harvested an animal or harvested any fruit that day. After I had my supper, I went to the creek that was nearby to clean up and heal my injuries. When I entered the creek several naiads surrounded me and tried to talk to me in ancient Greek. I only caught bits and pieces but from what I know it sounded like they were calling me their lord, and asking me if I wanted to 'have a good time'.

"Can you please talk one at a time? I am having difficulty hearing what you all are saying to me," I had announced politely, albeit slightly irritated.

To my surprise they had actually listened and went quiet. They sat there politely waiting practically telling me to start the conversation.

"Okay, now one at a time starting with, you" I announced pointing at the naiad at the far back "who are you and why do you all keep calling me lord?"

"Hello my lord, my name is Pleione, and we call you lord because your mother gave birth to all of us naiads, just please don't hurt us for bothering you," the recently unknown naiad, Pleione, tentatively said.

"It is okay I will not hurt you as long as you help me escape from these people that are following me and attacking me," I said to the naiads in a kind, soft tone.

Almost as if on cue I was shot out of the water and back at my camp to see it annihilated. The only evidence of who it was is a piece of silver cloth next to my tent. When I walked into my tent I saw that all of my belongings were tossed around the room as if someone was searching for something. Taking a closer look I saw that my backpack was missing and that most of my weapons were destroyed and spread all over the camp. When I left my camp I found myself face to face with a silver arrow and a twelve year old girl with silver eyes and auburn hair. So with this in mind I did the only smart thing, I raised my hands in surrender. The unfamiliar girl lowered her bow and took out a hunting knife and with immeasurable grace she appeared behind me.

"Who are you and what are you doing near my hunters, _boy_?" the strange girl inquired saying boy as if it was an insult.

"Muh…My name is Jackson Lost, and if it is okay for me to ask, w-who are you and who are your hunters?" I responded

"My name, _boy_ , is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and you are far too close to my hunters to be safe. Now if you want to live keep walking and answer my questions," The newly revealed Artemis demanded.

With this new knowledge I quickly get onto my knees and bowed towards her and pleaded for her mercy, while this was happening other girls appeared all of them wearing silver clothes, watching the scene before them with disgust. While I was bowing towards her she motioned for me to stand. When I saw this, I tentatively stood as to not anger her and looked into her eyes, only to see eyes that held a beautiful silver color that seemed to glow with power. When Artemis gazed into my eyes she gasped at the black and silver swirls in my eyes and looked away with what looked like a golden tint to her features.

"Who is your godly parent, _boy_?" Artemis questioned.

"I doh…don't know what you mean but I do have a woman that speaks in my mind that says she is my mother, I honestly don't know who you are talking about," I stuttered.

"Okay, _boy_ what do you know of the Greek gods?" Artemis inquired.

"Um, well I know there is Zeus and he saved his brothers and sisters from their father Chronos and spread his essence all over the universe. There also is Chaos and her children the protogenoi, right? Also that Chronos killed his father Ouranos with a scythe that his mother Gaia created for him, right?" I replied uncertainly

"Well then you do know something of me and my kind after all, one more question though, how long have you lived in the forest?" Artemis stated, shocked by the fact that a person, a _boy_ no less, knew an incredible amount of the Greek gods.

"I don't know how long I have been here all I know is that when I woke up I was in this forest and I have stayed here ever since, just searching for a family," I replied dejectedly with an undertone of hope that Artemis would be able to give me a family.

"Well father would be upset with me, but I think I could use someone that can help with things around camp and eventually with a family of their own, that is if you would swear your loyalty to me," Artemis mused.

To this I perked up to a chance to have a family that will accept me so I hastily accepted and swore an oath of loyalty to my lady Artemis. After the oath was made she gave me a list of chores to do starting with laundry in the morning and after that I have to make a lunch for everyone, then after lunch I have to go to the armory to sharpen arrows, knives and restring bows. Whenever I finish in the armory I need to make dinner for the hunters, after dinner I go train in archery with the lieutenant, I think her name was Zoe or something like that. After Archery I get to have free time until I take watch for the night. When I looked up at the list to see Artemis smirking back at me, almost as if she wanted me to complain on how horrible this will be.

"Okay Lady Artemis, I shall get started on this right away," I answered with a courteous smile.

To this Artemis seemed dismayed to hear what I had said, only to regain her composure and dismiss me to do my work. With that I left to do the laundry, and I must say that the hunt uses far too many clothes for only about 30 girls; the pile was about twice my height, at around ten to twelve feet high. When I started the laundry I saw that there also was a bag of undergarments there so I just left them alone and washed the other clothes before I do anything else. Washing the clothes though took an incredible amount of energy. First I had tried to use my power over water to wash them all at one time, but after that I realized that they were stuck in an enormous knot. After untangling the knot I washed them in small piles with the rocks in the water used as a washboard. After I got all the clothes washed I folded them and willed the water out once they were folded. After I did that I grabbed a stack of clothes and distributed them throughout the camp, each one I set in front of a hunters' tent thanks to Artemis giving me a list of all the sizes and where each hunters' tent is. When I got back to the creek I saw that there were some of the clothes on the earth soiled and torn, the only clue as to who it was is the growing group of hunters that are starting to arrive to see what had happened while I was gone. Being the gentleman I am, I leave them be and take the freshly tarnished clothes and wash them, fold them, and dry them. After I got all of this done, I was drained but decided that I will not be forgiven by Lady Artemis if I slack off. I went to Artemis to see if she needs anything of me before lunch needs to be made. When I arrived at Artemis' tent I knocked on a post like it was a door. When Artemis answered the door, she seemed astonished that I was the one at her tent.

"Hello _boy_ , what may I ask are you doing here, come to complain that the work is too hard?" She sneered.

"Um, no I was honestly wondering you wanted for lunch being I am done with laundry and what you need me to do until lunch." I told Artemis, "Also I left a bag labeled undergarments alone, because I do not want to be killed yet milady."

Dumbfounded Artemis replied," You actually finished the laundry, that much laundry normally takes several hunters a full day to complete it. Well with that said, I guess you can go rest in your tent for the next hour until 11:30, also I will have a few of my huntresses wash the undergarments."

"Thank you milady, if it is not too much to ask of you could you please let me know if you find anything about my mother, oh maybe Lady Athena will have an idea of who she is!" I replied ecstatically.

When I left to my tent the first thing that happened when I get to my tent is that I fall into a pit in the ground about ten feet deep, with roots and branches growing all around me almost like they were trying to trap me. Then right afterwards I hear the laughter of several girls nearby. It sounded as if they were laughing at me, which would not surprise me. When they neared the edge I noticed that one had almond shaped volcanic black eyes and black hair, she also was wearing a silver princess tiara. She also had flawless caramel colored skin, and also seems that she is sixteen. When I looked at the other girls I notice that they do not have a tiara on their heads, signifying that the one with the tiara was the leader.

"Hello, are you Miss Zoe Nightshade, if so it is a pleasure to meet you, not that meeting anyone else would not be a pleasure," I said, hastily adding the last part at seeing the others getting their bows.

"It is okay girls this, _boy_ , is our newest member, Lady Artemis allowed him in as long as he doesn't flirt with us or hurt us, if he is a true person then we will not have to worry about him, but that does not mean that we can't play a few pranks on him," Zoe assured with a small smirk and glare towards me.

"But what will Lady Artemis think if her hunt's servant is injured and unable to work, what will you do then?" I replied

The hunters left after the little conversation, leaving me in the pit to try and figure out how to get out. I tried climbing my way out but it seems that the earth was so moist that even though I had a good grip on it I still lost a hold on the wall of the pit. After a few moments of thinking I tried to use my powers over water to make a staircase upwards, out of the pit. Looking at the time I realized that it was nearing noon so I went to the center of the camp just in the middle of an announcement.

"…And we will be headed towards Camp Half-Blood to rest and restock our supplies." Artemis finished.

"Um, my apologies milady, but what is Camp Half-Blood?" I inquired.

"It is a camp for demigods, _boy_ , where the campers train to survive the monsters of the world." A huntress, Phoebe, I think replied harshly.


	2. New Revelations

"I apologize for not knowing this ma'am, but could you be a little nicer about it?" I asked fearfully.

With this in mind I decided to go pack my tent. While I was packing my tent I found a guitar that the voice inside my head gave me. Looking at it made me think of a pair of beautiful silver eyes and lips that – No I am not going to think about that, she probably doesn't think of me like that. Looking at the time I realized that I had been there for ten minutes and there was the girl that I think I may have fallen for standing in front of me.

"Why are you just standing there, get packing. Unless you think that it is below you, or were you thinking about my hunters?" Artemis fumed.

When she was speaking I was staring in her eyes starting to get lost in their beauty and mystery. Shaking my head, I accidentally hit Artemis, trying to get my thoughts in order. Being I was slightly shorter than her I had to make sure I kept my head faced up towards her face. When I saw her face I started to feel a little warm and strange.

"My apologies milady but I was remembering about my guitar that was given to me about one year ago, and was thinking of playing a song on it, that is if it is okay with you," I rambled on.

"Yes it is fine with me, but you must hurry along, we will be departing soon. Also if you would be able to, I would like for you to play a song for the hunters after we settle in at camp." Artemis asked, well more like demanded.

"That is fine with me milady, but may I ask, would you be able to sing the song I have in mind with me?" I inquired.

"I will think about it." Artemis hesitated.

 _Well, I hope Artemis will like the song I have planned out. I hope she doesn't hate me for this song but I think it is a nice song. Well I guess it is time to get going. Hope they don't hate me._

"So I take it we are leaving now, correct?" I asked.

"Yes we will, now I need everyone to have physical contact to make this easier for me." Artemis commanded.

Hearing this I grabbed onto Artemis' arm without thinking about the consequences. When we arrived I saw we were on a hill that overlooked the strangest looking camp I will ever see. **(AN: Knowing that you know what CHB looks like, I will not do many lengthy descriptions.)** Following the hunt, I was lead to a large, sky blue house. When we reached the house Big House, I saw an oversized man in a leopard print Hawaiian shirt, and shorts, he had eyes that looked blood-shot. I also saw an older man that looked to be in his late Forties' early Fifties'. I also noticed that he had a body a horse with what seemed to be a chestnut color. It appeared that they were playing a game of cards. I also saw this lady with golden hair talking animatedly to the horse-guy.

"Girls you know where to go, I shall inform Chiron." Artemis stated. "Chiron, I apologize for the sudden arrival."

The horse-guy, Chiron, turned and bowed to Artemis, "Ah, Lady Artemis, what a pleasure, is there anything you need?"

"Yes the reis Chiron", Artemis turned to look at me, "come on child, go introduce yourself."

"Oh, hello child, I apologize I did not see you standing behind Lady Artemis; can you tell me your name?" Chiron said as he knelt down.

"Hi. My name is Jackson, sir; I don't really have a first name." I announced, ashamed that I didn't have a normal name.

"Hm, my name is Chiron, trainer of Heroes. Can I say you remind me of one of my old students; he was an amazing warrior, greatest swordsman of all time. He used to come to this camp several years ago, that is until something happened." Chiron ended mysteriously.

"Anyways, Chiron I would like for you to have him shown around camp so he can get his bearings." Artemis stated.

"Yes, I can figure something out; Annabeth, can you come here please? I would like you to escort Mr. Jackson around camp and show him around." Chiron asked the blonde lady, Annabeth.

"Mr. Jackson; where is he Chiron, I need to apologize to Percy about what happened." Annabeth stated.

While this was happening I started to edge behind Artemis and try to hide myself. Artemis, seeing what I was doing pushed me from behind her and into Annabeth's sight

"Annabeth, this is Jackson, he is only eight, and he does not know who Percy is." Artemis consoled Annabeth.

"Uh, do you mean Perseus Jackson?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes, we do. Now tell me everything you know about him." Annabeth demanded.

"I don't know if I should say, he might get mad at me." I told Annabeth.

"Annabeth, please just leave him alone, he is only a child" Artemis defended me.

"Fine, but I will find out. So Percy let me show you around." Annabeth offered.

"Um, Thank you, but my name is not Percy, its Jackson." I replied.

"Whatever, come on, I am going to show you the cabins then we will head over to the…"Annabeth started until a loud horn sounded. "Well let me show you the Mess Hall first, that was the horn for lunch. Just follow me, I will show you what table to sit at."

"Chiron, can Jackson sit at the Athena table for today, I would like to show him around right after lunch" Annabeth asked Chiron.

"Fine, but just for today, I don't want him staying at anyone else's table except for the Hermes table for the rest of his stay." Chiron told Annabeth.

"Come on Jackson; you don't want to be late, do you?" Annabeth asked.

I followed Annabeth to the Mess Hall, I think she called it. When we arrived I saw several tables with all sorts of people sitting at them. As I followed Annabeth I saw that she was leading me towards a gray dining table with a tablecloth decorated with owls.

"Come on, don't be shy we don't bite" Annabeth said as we neared the table.

As we approached the table Annabeth went to one of the ends of the table and sat down. I would have sat down next to her but there wasn't an empty seat.

"Um, excuse me, can I sit here? Ms. Annabeth is showing me around camp and I would like to be near a familiar face right now." I asked some guy with blonde hair and grey eyes, similar to Annabeth's.

"Huh, sure; what's your name kiddo; my name is Malcom, I am the second leader of the Athena Cabin. Annabeth Chase is the leader for the cabin." Malcom said as he introduced himself.

"My name is Jackson sir, thank you for moving over a little" I replied timidly.

"Jackson you say, you wouldn't happen to be related to Percy would you?" Malcom inquired.

"I don't think so; I never really had a family so I would not know." I replied somewhat ashamed that I don't have much for family.

"Well that is fine, you will always have a family here, and ever since the last war we all had started to get along better, though we are still very competitive with each other, and I guess Percy is to thank for that, he really helped us stick together, especially when things got tough for him." Malcom told me, trying to cheer me up.

"Well thanks Malcom, I guess this is all just so weird for me, I … never mind." I hesitated not knowing if I should say that I lived in the forest for most of my life.

"It's alright; you don't have to tell anyone." Malcom said, noticing what I had said.

"So, Jackson do you want to continue the tour, or do you want to sit there and continue talking to Malcom?" Annabeth asked from right next to me.

"Um, yeah, I think the tour would be nice ma'am" I said politely.

With that we left the Mess Hall I noticed sea green table that had a cobalt blue Trident engraved into the marble tabletop. Looking at it compelled me to go closer to it and take a look at it. Annabeth was probably telling me something but it was lost in my thoughts. _Why does that table look familiar?_

"Hey, what are you doing punk; you don't want to sit at that table. The person that used to sit there will come back. His ex-girlfriend doesn't like it when people mess with his things." A big burly girl told me, making me realize what I was doing.

"Why, who used to sit here, was he someone really important?" I asked, truly intrigued.

"I guess you could say so, he practically changed the world after the last two wars." The unknown girl replied

"What was his name?" I asked.

"His name was Percy Jackson, everyone looked up to him, even I do, but don't tell anyone that or else you will regret it." She said.

"Okay, thanks; may I ask, what is your name?" I asked her.

"Clarisse la Rue, Head Counselor of the Ares Cabin, I was away for a few years and was attending college in my home town." Clarisse said introducing herself.

"Thank you ma'am," I told her.

"Jackson, where are you!" Annabeth yelled.

Hearing Annabeth, I looked at the table and rested my hand on it, doing so I was shocked and took my hand away from it. I tried touching it again and noticed that it was warm to the touch even though no one was sitting at it and was on the opposite side from the brazier. Remembering Annabeth, I ran to meet her outside, to see her standing there looking like she was ready to kill me.

"Where were you, you ran off just as I was going to show you the cabins and the one that you will be staying in for a while." Annabeth scolded me.

"Sorry Annabeth." I apologized

As Annabeth was showing me around camp she was talking about how she was able to design all of the cabins and some stuff about building things. She also talked about what happened in the last two wars that everyone keeps talking about, but she never mentions Percy, why I don't know. As we were walking around the cabins I saw one that truly caught my eye. It was located closest to the beach and seemed to pull the tides closer to the building. It looked similar to the sea green table; it had banners with the same colors adorning it each with what looked to be hand crafted over the generations, the first one looked to be made of animal hide, and the most recent one looked to be made of nylon. Each had the year they were made on the bottom, and for some, there were even names, most of which were unrecognizable; though the one from 2014 had the name of Percy Jackson on it, all others were blank of names after it.

Compelled I started to walk over to the shack, feeling a calming presence there. As soon as I entered I saw a ghostly figure of a guy with messy raven black hair with a small stripe of silver right above his left eye. He had sea green eyes that seemed to almost glow with power. He had a cloak on with the hood down; embroidered on the front of it was the symbol of Artemis and an eye that had a helix for the pupil.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my cabin," Percy asked.

"Uh, m-my name is Jackson, Mr. Perseus Jackson; I felt compelled to enter your cabin because it felt familiar and safe for me." I replied with a reasonable amount of fear.

"Jackson you say, is there anyone else with you currently?" Percy asked.

"I think Mrs. Annabeth is still walking around camp, she probably thinks I am still following her" I told Percy.

"Good, now, I know why you entered this cabin, though you might not know it yourself, what I will tell you though, is that there is something coming that will change both the mortal and immortal worlds, and I believe that your mother has informed you of this, am I correct?" Percy stated.

"You know my mother; where is she, why did she leave me; can you tell me anything about her?!" I asked frantic to know something about my mom.

"Relax kid, I know how you feel, and I can say with utmost certainty that your mother is an amazing lady and that she is actually watching you right this moment, so she certainly does care about you. Now I think it would be a good idea that you leave, and if anyone asks give them this." Percy told me handing me a picture of a group of kids standing near a battlefield each of them looking banged up and tired but happy.

When I left the cabin I looked at the back and saw that Percy left a note.

 _-To my friends from the previous war, I am sorry for what I had done several years ago. I wish to apologize for my actions, but I know that will not be easy, but please know that I am telling you as a friend, if you hurt Jackson, you will need to watch your backs for a long time._

 _-Your favorite son of Poseidon/Neptune, Percy Jackson_

 _P.s. Jackson, if you are reading this, tell Annabeth that I am sorry for what I did to her a few months after the war with Gaea._

 _P.s. Nico or Thalia, if either of you are reading this, know that I will see you soon; I just need a little more time. I hope you understand._

After reading this, I looked up to see Annabeth looking at me, well more at what is in my hands.

"Um, hi Annabeth, I can explain. It's a note from Percy, he told me to tell you that he is sorry about what he did after the war with Gaea, is that right?" I asked not knowing how to pronounce that last name.

"Gaea and do you mind if I see what else it is?" Annabeth corrected me and asked.

 **P.O.V. Change- Annabeth P.O.V**

When Jackson gave me Percy's note I saw that it was exactly like seaweed brains handwriting. I noticed that is was a little glossy and seemed to be recently soaked but still fine. I turned it around to see the six of us, save one; Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and then me, standing there with Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Coach Hedge , Grover, Chiron, and some of our godly parents in the background.

Unintentionally I let out a sob; the fact that Percy is sorry for leaving after what I had done was too much. Forgetting that Jackson was here I started to cry, holding onto the picture for dear life. I fell to my knees not caring if anyone saw me. I felt a pair of small arms wrap around me trying to comfort me.

 **P.O.V. Change- Jackson P.O.V.**

When I was Annabeth crying I thought I should try and make her feel better, but I didn't know what to do so I gave her a hug. After a few minutes she finally started to calm down but she was still crying softly. After another few minutes Annabeth finally calmed down and started to get up, albeit shakily.

"I am sorry you had to see me like that Jackson, I don't know what came over me." Annabeth apologized. Before I got the chance to respond, a loud horn was sounded.

"Well, I guess that means dinner is ready, after this we will have the campfire. Come on, you can sit with me and Malcom again." Annabeth explained, seeing my troubled look.

Walking towards the mess hall, I noticed the hunt was headed over so I started to meander over to them, that is, until Annabeth caught me by the arms.

"What do you think you are doing? The hunt does not willingly let boys wander near them, even if you were brought here by them, you might lose a few body parts." Annabeth warned.

"I'll be fine, you'll see." I retorted.

With that I started to walk towards the hunters and join them. As soon as I caught up to them I was received by a somewhat happy girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. _Thalia Grace, my cousin and previous lieutenant of the hunt, she stepped down after Zoe was brought back to life two years ago._ To this I jumped not knowing the somewhat familiar voice.

"Hey Jackson, how are you; did Annabeth start spouting out facts about the architecture around here?" Thalia asked somewhat worriedly.

"Um, no Thalia, I just wanted to get back to the hunt after a while; also I have something for you, you might want to look at it before you get any ideas." I told Thalia.

"Mind if I see?" Thalia asked.

In response I gave Thalia the picture; strangely it reappeared in my pocket after a few minutes. Thalia grabbed the picture and stood there reading the back of it, the further she got to the end the more it started to smell like ozone nearby. I slowly started backing away, fearing what might happen.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, when I find you I am going to kill you!" Thalia screamed.

After Thalia was done screaming, the grass around her was completely fried, well more like charred. Some of the hunters were looking at Thalia, possibly a little wary of her. All I know is that I feel bad for Percy, wherever he is.

When we arrived at the Mess Hall, I was lead to a smaller, black marble table with a silver bow and moon etched on the top. I was sitting near the end of the table next to Artemis, Zoe, and Thalia. They were all chatting and talking about what to do to some of the male campers. I wasn't to terribly interested, so I got up and offered some of my food to the Olympians and my mom, whoever she is. When I turned around, everyone was staring at me.


End file.
